Russian Roulette
by AnimeFreakSquee
Summary: It was a game of chance. A single mistake ruined the life she was once led. She is given the chance to start anew. But at what cost? What will be gained or lost? Taking a deep breath, she whipped around the corner and pulled the trigger. LEONxOC


**Thank-you for choosing my story to read. Now, that I got that out of the way. This is my first attempt at an RE fic, so please give me plenty of feedback and tell me how I am doing…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the **_**Resident Evil**_**/**_**Biohazard **_**franchise. Nor do I own any of the quotes at the beginning of the chapter. **

**CLAIMER: But I do own my OCs and changes to the plot. **

**Please enjoy, do not flame me, but I will accept constructive criticism. **__

**Prologue-Termination **

"_All war is deception._"

-Sun Tzu

Absolute silence. Not a single sound penetrated the air. Hallways that were cleaned with care on a weekly basis were now empty and void of all life. There would be a weary moan every once in a while, but aside from that, it was eerily quiet. This is the last thing that would be expected of a cluster of condos, but nothing could change the reason behind the silence that would induce fear upon whoever was foolish enough to traverse these halls.

The hallways that would intrigue those who purchased a condo in this particular complex were now thick with blood smeared carpet and walls. It has been quite a while since they had been cleaned, and they probably never would be again. Why waste your time attempting to tidy up in a place such as this? Every condo was now empty. Not a single one held a living inhabitant.

Near the end of the dimly lit hallway, one of the doors leading into an emptied condo was set ajar. Not a single thing, living or otherwise, lurked within. It was completely abandoned.

Everything in the house was left as though the residents were forced to leave in a hurry. _Dexter's Laboratory _still danced across the television screen in the living room. A mug of stale coffee was sitting on the table of the same name, right beside a comfortable recliner. Scattered about the floor appeared to be the local newspaper.

Several headlines were printed in big letters to catch the wandering eye, but only a few of them would truly catch ones' interest. The first page of paper was lying near an open window, bathing in the early morning sunlight. In dark print, one would see the words 'cannibalistic' and 'murders'. To those who were interested, that would be enough to catch their attention. This particular article spoke of some recent murders that left the victims bloodied and partially eaten. The culprit had yet to be apprehended. Outside the condo, a loud ear splitting scream could be heard as a single speck plummeted from the sunlit sky.

What was once a simple breeze began to pick up, becoming a whirlwind that sent the newspaper parchment swirling around the room. Within seconds, the speck smacked into the center of the city that lay outside. There was a delayed reaction, but it was not long before a loud rumble began to echo from the outside world. The air began to fluctuate dangerously; it reached an unnaturally high temperature.

Buildings began to shake and windows shattered as the earthquake assaulted as much as it possibly could before it was over. At that moment, the grand finale began, with a burning inferno slowly rising up from the dephs of the city. Starving flames devoured every inch of the medium sized suburban city hungrily.

High-rise structures that once stood proudly were eliminated within a short time limit than what it took to build them. Not a single scream of fear or agony could be heard. The blinding light assimilated everything and anything that stood its way, a powerful force to be reckoned with. The flames rolled onwards, continuing on to the surrounding forestry and even a mountain range that was not too far away from civilization.

The well-known mushroom cloud cleaned out the entire area, taking a moment to awe all who may have witnessed its splendor in person from a distance. A small squadron of helicopters hovered in the sky, too far to be affected by the assault.

Far off from the copters, the scream of a pair of jets echoed in the distance. Said aircrafts swiftly made their way across the sky, the pilots having been commanded to evacuate the area.

Now that everything seemed to be said and done, the handful of helicopters began making their way towards their next destination, having finished whatever needed to be done here…

**End of the prologue. Please review and tell me how I am doing so far. Until next time…**


End file.
